Reunion
by Jadej.j
Summary: Hot Rod finds his family again but not it not at all a happy reunion


* * *

The Transformers is a registered trademark of Hasbro and my characters do not mean any harm to them. Impulse is Trynia's character. 

* * *

**Reunion**

* * *

Hot Rod hated this job. Night duty on the Radio. The long hours, doing nothing at all but sitting and listening to the sounds coming from it. **"This is soooooo boring."** He pushed some of the buttons and turned some of the dials. He signed and listen again to the static. He wished he could be somewhere else but he knew it was his turn to do this duty. So he sat and listened to the radio, he turned more dials and pushed buttons. An hour went by. It was around midnight when he heard something in the back ground static. Slowly he tuned in the transmission. His spark missed a zap. The voice that came over the radio was his sister _Bluebolt_. He gaps. He first listened to the message. **_"This is ....Bluebolt..... I'm part of a group of Autobots. We were....caught in a....space storm.... we found ourselves in a.......part of unknown space. Then it happened.... that thing....it came out of nowhere....and then she came on board.... Cauldron."_** Hot Rod all most jumped out of his seat! His other sister Cauldron was there too. He continued to listen to the radio. _ **"She first fire on our leader Kestrel I jumped out in front of her and she froze. That's when the others fired on.....her and she drove for cover....I quickly went to Kestrel's side....she was dying. She gave me this....I can't say what it is on the radio it's too important. Then that thing....became one of us it torn the ship apart. The others....fell towards the small planet that was below us.....I was caught in a tractor beam.....it tried to remake me.....Cauldron was.... laughing. Then that item....I got from Kestrel it saved me but I was.. altered. Please....if you get this message come to these coordinates.. cy:12lyr....dscent:1000lyr....quad:Beta...spirl:200lr or if you are on Earth these are the coordinates....er:10lyr../dscent:199lyr..quad:Beta .spirl:99lr. Please we need to get to Optimus Prime. Bluebolt out..."**_ Then the message repeated again and Hot Rod taped it. He wondered what in the world his sister **Bluebolt** was doing with a group of Autobots and what had happened to her. **"Okay hot shot, it's my turn to listen to the wierd things people say in the middle of the night!"** said Springer. Hot Rod jumped out of his seat in shock. **"Springer don't do that when I'm doing something important!"** said a surprised Hot Rod. Springer looked at the kid and shooked his head. **"What is so important about radio static?" ** Hot Rod was about to say something to Springer but, he desided to talk to Kup first about his sister. **"Forget it! You wouldn't understand it even if I told you the whole story. Later Springer. I'm going to get some rest now before I get into more trouble."** And with saying that Hot Rod quiclky disappeared into the hallway leaving Springer with his eyes wide open. 

* * *

In another part of the galaxy on a small planet a group of lady bots were planning their day of activities. One of these bots was a triple changer. Her blue and purple wings were her main markings but there was also the gold tail pipes on her arms. Another bot was all silver with small wings that was standing beside her friend. The others were busy with building a signal that would be seen from space. One of them had scars all over her metal body but she was still beautiful to the eye. The second one had an eye patch over one of her eyes. The last was small and she sometimes talked too much about the problems that they had over the years they've been on this world. **"We've been on this nutty world for too long Bluebolt. When do you think someone will come and get us off this lonely bin?"** said the small bot. Bluebolt looked at Mouse and the others that had became her life time friends. **"I just can't answer your question Mouse, but I do feel that the time is coming soon.** Bluebolt's eyes glowed as she speaks to her friend. **"Why do you feel this time is different Bluebolt?"** said the bot with the eye patch. Bluebolt looked up at the stars in the sky. She shooked her head. **"There is just something in my spark that tells me that someone is coming to find us, Nada."** She put her hand on her chest and she seemed to listen to her spark. **"You all know Bluebolt has never let us down girls, even though we've seen some rough times. We all survived it to laugh about it later.** said the bot with the scars. Bluebolt grinned at Chance. **"You should not boast about things like that or you'll be the one with something new to talk about."** They all laughed. Bluebolt walked up to the group and looked over the job they had done. **"Looks good, what do you think, Silver?"** The silvery bot came over and looked as well, she nodded her head and moved her hands saying it was good work. **"Now the hard part is waiting for someone to find us."** said Bluebolt. Mouse gave out a _sigh_. Everyone Laughed out loud.

* * *

Hot Rod was still looking for Kup when he bumped into Arcee. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Hot Rod said he was sorry. **"Arcee gosh I didn't see ya coming around that cornner. MMMM by the way have you seen Kup I need his.... advice on something."** Arcee looked up at Hot Rod and gave him a warm smile. Hot Rod then blushed at Arcee. **"To answer your question, I've seen Kup talking with Prime in the war room. Now can you answer my question?"** She smiled again. Hot Rod felt like he was going to overload. **"Okay what is the question Arcee?"** he said with a quiver in his voice. **"First, can I help you with this or do you need Kup to answer your questions all the time?"** She slowly touched Hot Rod's chest plate. Hot Rod was now in need of some cooling fluid! What in the world was Arcee doing, even though he liked it. It was not the proper time or even place to do this kind of thing. **"I... I do need to see Kup, Arcee but if you want to meet me later in garden. I might tell you what I found out."** He slowly touched Acree's face. She then surprisingly kissed his hand. Hot Rod wanted to know what fuel Acree was taking at this moment. He's never seen her like this but then it was that time of year .... What did the humans call it, _"Spring Time"_. That was it. He remembered Daniel talking about how some times this time of year brought out peoples' feelings for one another more than any other time. He thought that he was about to fall into that same thing that Arcee had. **"So see you in an hour or so, okay I do need to talk to Kup but..."** he brought up his face close to her's **"I would like to talk to you too."** That's when they kissed each other. Arcee then looked into Hot Rod's blue eyes. **"You promise you be there in an hour."** Hot Rod nodded. **"Unless Kup's going into one of his _"Wisdom"_ talks."** Arcee then walked away towards the garden. 

* * *

Hot Rod took a deep breath. His thoughts went wild for a second but then he remembered why he asked Acree where Kup was and then it hit him, _"in the war room with Prime."_. Now what!!! He wanted to talk to Kup about this first not Prime. He slowly walked toward the War Room thinking on how to get Kup away from Prime long enough to tell him about the radio transmissions that were from his sister Bluebolt. He came up to the room and then knocked on the door. **"Come in!!** Hot Rod looked into the room. Prime and Kup where looking at at star map. ~_Just great, the right thing to look at about this message and Prime has to be here too_~ thought Hot Rod. He walked into the room toward his old friend and the Autobot leader. He stood partly in the shadows and listened for a minute to Prime and Kup. **"As you see Prime this is the area in which to put an outpost,"** Kup pointed to a small planet. **"the Decepitcons have been seen in this area and we must have a base of operations near them so we can be ready for their next move."** Quickly Hot Rod thought of something and came up to the map. **"What about this planet Kup?"** He pointed to the spot that was where his sister was on the star map. **"Hot Rod, aren't you on radio duty right now?"** said Kup. Hot Rod looked at Prime and Kup. "It's 1:30AM Kup. How long have you and Prime been chatting in this room?" The young bot's blue eyes glowed. **"1:30 AM!!!!!!!** Looks like we over did it Prime." The old bot grinned at his young friend. **"It seems so my friend, and now what brings you here Hot Rod?"** said Prime. Prime looked at Hot Rod waiting for answer. Hot Rod looked at Prime and Kup. He tooked a deep breath. **"Well I wanted to talk to Kup first about this but, I must put my personal feelings aside, Sir!"** Hot Rod took another deep breath, he knew he was acting a bit human about this but then this was about his family. He got these human feelings from a bond that happened to him when he first came to Earth but, he put that thought behind him for now. He held up the recording he took of the message he got earlier. **"Now what's this!?"** Prime took the tape from Hot Rod. Hot Rod could not shake these feelings that came from down inside him.  "Fear", "Happiness" "Exitement" and "Hope" He watched Prime and Kup as they listen to the tape. Kup looked back at Hot Rod when he heard _"Bluebolt's name"_ and he looked at the star map. **"So, it looks like we have some Autobot ladies to rescue. Do you know this lady _Bluebolt_, Hot Rod?"** asked Prime. **"We both do Prime. She's a good fighter and friend. We lost track of her a while back on Cybertron. We didn't find out what happened to her."** said Kup. Prime looked at the both of them. He walked over to the star map and at the place Hot Rod pointed out before. He then looked back at Hot Rod. **"You said putting your feelings aside. What did you mean by that exactly?"** Hot Rod looked at Kup. He knew when his sister came to Autobot city it would be found out that he had two sisters. One of them being a Decepticon. He looked up at Prime.

**"Bluebolt is my...."** he became silent for a moment. **"....sister."** There it was out at least about his family. All that was needed to do was to tell Prime the other sister he had and what she had become. Prime took a step back from Hot Rod. **"Kup did you know of this. I mean that Hot Rod had a sister." ** Kup walked over to Hot Rod. The old bot took his friend hand into his hand. **"Yes I know of Hot Rod's family Prime I told you I knew her."** Hot Rod looked over at the star map. **"This is the first time I heard from her. I almost gave up hope. There is something else you should know Prime,"** He turned his back on the others in the room. **"Kup knows about this too and I didn't know how to tell any one about this family I have. Bluebolt is the only one that,"** He looked back at Prime, his blue eyes glowed brightly. **"is an Autobot. I have another sister, her name is Cauldron. My mother was a decepticon. I don't know why and does it really matter now but I would like to go and bring my sister back to Earth. She did say**_"Please we need to get to Optimus Prime."_**If you don't want me to, I understand but please send someone to find her and bring her here.** _A tear ran down Hot Rod's face._ **"Darn when will I learn to control these emotions I got."** He wiped off his face. Prime had come over to Hot Rod and put a hand on the young bot's shoulder. Hot Rod looked into Prime's eyes. He was shaking all over. He tried to take control over his emotions but, it was hard to do. **"Hot Rod. Kup, I would like both of you to gather a team of Autobots and go and find Hot Rod's family. You don't have to tell the others about your sisters Hot Rod, that's up to you but you must tell them that you do know Bluebolt from the past.** Hot Rod eyes lit-up. He almost jumped up and down but, he held himself in check. **"Thank you sir, one question: You say I'm in charge of this mission???"** Prime nodded his head. **"You are going to be the next Autobot leader. You should learn more about leadership. Kup will be there to help you."** Kup stood beside Hot Rod and nodded to Prime. **"Then go and get ready then, and good luck."**

* * *

Hot Rod walked into the garden. Arcee was near the rose bushes. **"Arcee!! I need to talk to you about something."** He walked over to her. She smiled at him. **"Hi! So what's up?"** He looked at her. He knew he was going to ask her to come along with him on this mission but he wanted to tell her something more. **"Arcee... I told Prime of some message I got on the radio around midnight. It's a distress call from a group of Autobots. Prime gave me orders to make a team and go get these Autobots. I... I would like you to come."** Arcee looked at Hot Rod. _"Cool can I come too." _ said a human boy. Both bots looked down on Daniel. **"Daniel!!!"** both of them chimed. _"So can I come. I can use my Exo-suit. Come on, Please!!!!!!"_ Hot Rod looked at Daniel. He thought of his sister. **"On one condition: Go ask your dad and if he says yes, you can come."** said Hot Rod. Daniel jumped for joy. _"I'll be right back."_ Daniel ran off to see if he could come. **"Why did you say that and where are we going?"** Arcee looked staight into Hot Rod's eyes. Hot Rod looked back into her eyes. **"You'll find out soon enough. Meet me and the others at the launching bay."** Hot Rod gave her a kiss on the cheek and left quickly.

* * *

Hot Rod met Arcee, Impulse, Daniel, Ultra Magnus, Springer and Kup at the shuttle. Daniel was smiling. **"So your dad said Yes then."** Hot Rod smiled back at Daniel. _"As long as I stay near one of you at all times. So what's the mission?"_ Hot Rod looked at Daniel and his friends. **"Well, we are going to do some rescuing. There are some Autobots on a planet between here and Cybertron."** The others looked at Hot Rod. **"You got to be kidding right."** said Springer. **"No I'm not kidding and that's why I was acting weird this morning when you came into the radio room."** **"So that's why you needed to talk to Kup."** said Arcee. Hot Rod nodded to her. **"So we are going to go and find a missing group of Autobots. So who is in charge of this mission?"** said Springer. Kup and Hot Rod looked at the others. **"Prime told Hot Rod he was in charge of the mission."** said Kup. Hot Rod looked at Ultra Magnus and Springer. **"He told me I needed to learn more about leadership and how to handle these kinds of decisions."** _"That's so cool Hot Rod! I wished dad trusted me more with that kind of thing."_ Hot Rod took Daniel into his hands. **"I bet Spike will trust you more, Daniel, when you get older. Right now, he sees you as his son that still needs to learn more about everything that is needed to be learned."** _"But Hot Rod...."_ Hot Rod looked at Daniel. **"No but's Daniel. Your dad loves you and worries about the danger that you'll face with us or any other Autobot. You understand that, don't you?"** Daniel hugged Hot Rod... kind of, and Hot Rod put Daniel back on the ground. **"Well said Hot Rod, it seems Prime made a good choice in you."** said Impulse. Hot Rod blushed. **"So let's get this show on the road."** said Ultra Magnus. They all got on the ship, check the check list and prepare to take off!

* * *

She hovered in space. Waiting for answers from her master. There was none. She didn't know what to do. She listened again for an answer. There was just silence from the radio. She wanted to scream out in anger but she remained quiet. She desided to find out what happenned to her master. She flew off towards the last known area she knew the master had been. The long black and purple space-ship voomed off.

* * *

Bluebolt stood on the edge of a cliff looking out towards the campment that her friends were getting ready for shut-down for the night in. She could not shake the feeling someone was coming to find her and the others. The piece of the Matrix inside her pulsed. ~_Why won't this leave me alone?_~ She took a deep breath. She saw Silver wave at her to come down. The pain came back to her. This thing in her chest it was trying to tell her something but, what was it trying to say. She transformed into her plane and flew down to her friends.

* * *

Galvatron sat on his throne. He was turning the dials on the radio beside him. He came across a message that was repeating itself. **_"This is ....Bluebolt..... I'm part of a group of Autobots. We were....caught in a....space storm....we found ourselves in a.......part of unknow space. Then it happen....that thing....it came out of no where....and then she came on board.... Cauldron."She first fired on our leader _Kestrel_ I jumped out infront of her and she froze. That's when the others fired on.....her and she drove for cover....I quickly went to Kestrel's side....she was dying. She gave me this....I can't say what it is on the radio it's to important. Then that thing....became one of us, it torn the ship apart. The others....fell towards the small planet that was below us.....I was caught in a tractor beam.....it tried to remake me.....Cauldron was.... laughing. Then that item....I got from Kestrel it saved me but I was.. altered. Please....if you get this message come to these coordinates.. cy:12lyr....dscent:1000lyr....quad:Beta...spirl:200lr or if you are on Earth these are the coordinates....er:10lyr../dscent:199lyr..quad:Beta .spirl:99lr. Please we need to get to Optimus Prime. Bluebolt out..."_ ** Galvatron grins. Some Autobots alone in the dark. Easy targets. **"Cyclonus!!!! Come here NOW!!!!"** The tall dark Decepticon came into the room. **"Yes my lord."** **"Ah, Cyclonus I have a task for you. I need you to check these coordinates and see if there are some Autobots there."** Galvatron handle Cyclonus a piece of paper. **"As you wish, my lord."** He turned, transformed into Jet figher mode and left for the planet which everyone was heading.

* * *

The shuttle took off towards the coordinates that they had gotten from the radio message. Everyone was waiting for Hot Rod to tell them about this mission. Hot Rod looked at Kup. His old friend nodded to him. He looked at his friends. **"Now I guess you're all wondering what this is about..."** He looked down at Daniel. "I've been keeping a secret from you all." _"What are you trying to say to us, Hot Rod?"_ said Daniel. The young boy looked at his best friend in the world. Hot Rod looked at them all. **"Well my friends I've got a tale for you all. Kup, I need your help to tell it my old friend."** The old bot smiled. **"Well this secret I got is a dozy."** Hot Rod gave a small grin. **"The first part of this secret is, I got two sisters."** Everyone looked at Hot Rod. **"You got What?!?!?!!?"**said Springer. **"You've got to be joking. You... got sisters."** said Ultra Magnus. The others remained quiet.

**"What is so unusual about that?"**Impulse asked them. ** "I have two older brothers!"** Everyone now looked at Impulse. **"I didn't know that!"** Hot Rod said to her. **"I... don't talk about them much. Their names are Vortran and Cobal. And... they were built after me... and... er... they..."** Springer went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. ** "Hey, little Microchip, what's wrong...?"**Impulse looked up at Springer. **"Oh... I just miss them, that's all," **Impulse said. ** "They are on another colony world... and I haven't seen them for a while! They were built by Database... when he had to send some technicians to a colony world... of Cybertron. Planet Ordinate. But then Database had to send them away... and they have been there ever since..."** She looked down at the floor. **"Ordinate is near Quintessa,"** Kup muttered.**"and it's a devil of a time getting ships past there..."**He checked ship's flight path. **"I am sorry to distract your story, Hot Rod,"** Impulse sniffed. **"But I wish I could see them again..."**Hot Rod walked over to her. **"You will,"** he said gripping her hand. **"That is why I understand the need for family,"** said Impulse to the others. **"We must do all we can to help Hot Rod's sister... please... tell us about her..."** Hot Rod grinned and thanked Impulse and continued. At least one Autobot might have some understanding on another level, being a sister herself of two fellow constructed autobots.

**"Ya, I got sisters but that's not the problem."** Hot Rod looked at Kup. **"The thing is one of my sisters is a Decepticon. Her name is Cauldron and my other sister is the one we have gone to fine. Her name is Bluebolt. Now she is an Autobot. She looks like a Decepticon but by the sound of this message I heard she might look like an Autobot now." ** He waited for the response from his friends. _"Wow your sisters sound cool Hot Rod. Can't believe one of them is a Decepticon but your sister Bluebolt sounds Really cool."_ said Daniel. Hot Rod felt a bit better knowing that Impulse knew what it was to have family. **"Wait did you say your sister's name is Bluebolt?"** said Impulse. Hot Rod nodded. **"Well I'll be a old computer. I heard stories about how valliant Bluebolt was and something she found something but it was kept under wraps."** said Impulse. Hot Rod's eyes lit up. **"Well anyway, that's what we are heading into, I understand if you are a bit mad at me."** The young bot put his head down. Impulse walked over to Hot Rod. **"If what I heard of Bluebolt is true. She will be okay."** Hot Rod looked up at Impulse and gave a small grin. **"So now what?"** asked Springer. The tall green bot was sitting near the navigator controls. **"Well, we head towards the unknown and my family!"** said Hot Rod with a grin on his face. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Cauldron flew towards the planet where her sister and Unicron faced off. She remember when she attacked the ship that had her sister on it. She was surprised to find Bluebolt on this ship with a group of Autobots. As she killed the leader of the group. Bluebolt jumped infront of her, the other then fired on her and she took cover. She watched as that leader gave her sister something that glowed brightly. Then her master torn the ship apart. The Autobots fell towards the small world below them. Unicron grabbed Bluebolt in a tractor beam. She laughed at her and telling her that they would be together as they meant to be, as a family. As her master started to remake her, something happened. A glow came from Bluebolt, it stopped Unicron. In fact it made her master scream in pain. He let go of Bluebolt and she fell down to the planet. She was going to go after her but Unicron told her to forget her sister and head towards another world to destroy. She obeyed and left her sister to her fate. Now she headed towards that planet to find out what happened to Bluebolt and the other Autobots.

* * *

Cyclonus and Scourge flew towards the planet where all the action was going to be. **"Now why has Galvatron sent us to this mud ball again?"** Cyclonus remained quiet for a few mintues. **"Galvatron told me that there are some Autobots on this Mud ball as you call it."** They flew on towards the planet.

* * *

The planet came into view as Hot Rod and the others got ready to look for the missing Autobots. Hot Rod was a bit nervous. It had been a number of years since he's seen his sister. He looked around at the new and old friends and now he was going to see his little sister again. **"Landing gear down."** The ship shook as it began it's descent to the surface of the planet. _"Look over there!"_ Daniel pointed towards a flare that shot up into the sky. **"That's got to be my sister. That's something she would do to get some attention."** The ship went towards the spot where the flare had gone up. The flare was seen by more than the young boy. Cauldron, Cyclonus and Scourge headed towards the same spot.

* * *

Bluebolt felt something coming and coming in fast. **"Light the signal. NOW!!!!!!!"** Chance lit the signal. It flew up and lit up the sky. Everyone waited for an answer to it. Bluebolt's spark hummmmed to her. **_"Brother!!!!! Is it you that is coming?"_** Bluebolt wispered to herself. She looked up at the sky. **"Places everyone. We have no idea who is coming."** Everyone ran to their hiding places.

First, the spaceship landed, A group of Autobots came out of the ship. Bluebolt almost jumped out of her metal skin. There was her brother Hot Rod with this group of Autobots and then she saw Kup. Her spark hummmmed to her. As she started to move towards them, all hell broke loose. Cauldron, Cyclonus and Scourge came in, firing at the Autobots. Bluebolt's anger grew. Her friends looked towards her for the order. She raised her hand. **" Autobots attack the Decepticons!!!!!"**

* * *

The ship landed, and everyone walked out onto the planet. Hot Rod looked around the area, Kup came up beside him as Daniel in his Exo-suit came up behind them. _"Wow! This is some strange world."_ Springer and Impulse were behind the first group. Arcee and Ultra Magnus came up behind them. **"You got that right Dan-O. I hope my sister is okay."** Then a lazer shot came close to Hot Rod. **"Decepticons! take cover."** shouted Kup. The Autobots drove for cover.

* * *

Cauldron, Cyclonus and Scourge came in on different sides. Cauldron looked at Cyclonus and Scourge she saw the work of her master in them but this was not the time to talk to them. The Autobots had to be destroyed. She fired on the Autobots. As did Cyclonus and Scourge. Then the battle cry came over the sound of fire. **" Autobots attack the Decepticons!!!!!"**

* * *

Everyone looked at the new group of Autobots that joined the battle. The one that stuck out of the group was blue the with Gold trim and wings on her back. She was the one giving orders to the others. **"Nada, Mouse take the one on the left. Silver, Chance the one on the right.  Cauldron is mine."** They fired on the Decepticons and the two sisters faced each other. **"My dear sister how you changed." ** Cauldron looked at Bluebolt. Her red eyes glowed. **"No thanks to you dear sister."** The two of them went head on at each other. Hot Rod's eyes blinked at the scene. There was both his sisters. Wow his sister Bluebolt had changed but he could see it was his sister. Cauldron had changed as well. He watched for another minute at his sisters fighting each other as the other femmes fought Cyclonus and Scourge. **"Come on, we came here to help these ladies. Let's not let them down. Daniel, stay down and out of sight!"** Shouted Hot Rod. Daniel ran behind a rock as Hot Rod shout out, **"Autobots Attack!!!"** Hot Rod, Acree, Springer, Kup, Impulse and Ultra Magnus started to go torward the battle. Cyclonus and Scourge saw the new group of Autobots coming into the game. **"This is not good."** Cyclonus fought off Nada and Mouse. Scourge in turn fought off Silver and Chance. Then a bright light came over the field of battle. It came from Bluebolt. Her body glowed. **"Leave now Cauldron before I do something that both of us will reget." ** Her eyes became bright and energy seemed to pour out of her hands. Cauldron backed off. She then looked at her brother. ~**_NO not him. Why can't he be dead._**~ She raised her fist in anger. **"You will not get rid of me that easily, but I will go now."** She then changed and flew off. Cyclonus and Scourge followed her to find out who she was and what she knew of these Femmes.

* * *

Cauldron landed a few miles away and she pointed her gun at Cyclonus and Scourge as they landed near her. Her eyes went up and down looking at the two Decepticons. **"Who are you and what do you want from me?"** She still had her gun raised at them. Cyclonus looked at Cauldron. His eyes looked at her deadly beauty. **"I am Cyclonus and this is Scourge. As you see we are Decepticons like you."** He slowly took a step towards her. The gun was pointed into Cyclonus' face. **"Now Cyclonus maybe you can answer my questions."** She smiled at Cyclonus. They talked about how they became who they are and how they became at Unicron's services. Then, Cauldron found out that her brother destroyed Unicron. She didn't tell Cyclonus or Scourge that Hot Rod was her brother. The anger in her grew for her brother. ~_**He will die for this, I swear**_~ **"Now let me see if I got this right. Galvatron is the leader of the Decepticons now."** Cyclonus nodded to her. **"So this is what happened when I left Cybertron. _sigh_ I will come back with you to Char and meet this new leader of the Decepticons. Also, I wish to get to know you better."** She smiled once more at Cyclonus. As they left for Char, Cauldron made plans for the destructions of Galvatron and her Autobot family.

* * *

Bluebolt was looking at her brother and his friends. The strangest thing that kept her in place was the small bot that didn't look like a bot. It was hiding behind Hot Rod's foot. She kneeled down to have a closer look at the strange bot. **"Hello there and what are you?"** She looked at Daniel in the Exo-suit. Daniel looked at Bluebolt. _"Hi there. You must be Bluebolt. Hot Rod just told us about you. I'm Daniel Witwicky from Earth."_ Everyone giggled at Daniel. Bluebolt looked at Hot Rod, then she walked over to her brother and hugged him. **"I missed you so much."** She then turned and walked over to Kup. She grined and then kissed him on the cheek. **"Now why did you go and do that?"** said Kup as everyone let out a laugh. They then hugged each other. **"So are you still trying to drive some wisdom into my brother my dear friend?"** Hot Rod frowned at his sister as the laughter continued. Nada, Chance, Silver and Mouse looked on as Bluebolt, Hot Rod and Kup talked about what happened to one another over the years since the last they've seen each other. **"Can we get out of here before the Decepticons come back with reinforcements?"** said an impatient Mouse. Bluebolt shooked her head. **"Well you do have a point there Mouse. We best get going before we have more uninvited guests."** Bluebolt then turned and looked at Hot Rod. **"You can tell me the rest of your story on the ship. It's best if we head to Earth now."** She grinned. Hot Rod grinned back. **"Okay let's get out of here and talk about everything on the way back to Earth."** They all got on the ship. It took off for the blue planet.

They sat down and Bluebolt spoke up to the group that was looking at her, **"Okay let's get to know everyone and then we can continue our stories. ** Bluebolt walked over to her friends. **"First, this is Nada,"** she put her hand on her friend's shoulder, the bot looked at the other with the one eye she had left. Then Bluebolt walked over to her friend with the scars all over her body,**"this is Chance,"**then Bluebolt walked over to the last two of the group.**"this is my good friend Silver,"** the silvery bot smiled,**"Last but not least, this is Mouse."**The small bot waved to the group. Hot Rod got up now and took his turn to speak. **"Well now you got some good friends sis. Let me introduce you to my friends now."** He walked over to Springer and Impulse. **"This is Springer and Impulse," ** Then he walked over to Ultra Magnus and Arcee. **"and this is Arcee and Ultra Magnus."** Bluebolt smiled at Ultra Magnus and he was taken back by this and then smiled back. **"Of course, you know Kup, and Daniel introduced himself earlier."** Daniel waved at Bluebolt. **"So what is going to happen now?"** She looked at her brother. **"Well sis, you can tell us why you and these ladies where heading for Earth."** The ladies looked at each other and Bluebolt suddenly grabbed her chest Plate. **"Sis!!! Are you all right??"** Hot Rod moved quickly to her side. Kup came up behind him. **"Come on lass, tell us what's going on."**

Bluebolt remained quiet for a few more seconds. She took a deep breath. **"Well it's hard to explain brother but, I've gotten myself into this problem I don't want you to worry."** Ultra Magnus walked over to the group. She looked up at Ultra Magnus from behind her brother's shoulder. **"First we were bringing back this ....."** She looked at her brother. He showed the concern on his face. **"What was it sis? tell me Please!!!"** Her eyes closed and opened again. **"A missing piece of the Matrix. I don't know why I found it but I brought it back to Elita-1. She picked a group to go to Earth to give Optimus Prime, but then the storm, Cauldron and that thing..."** Everyone became quiet. Hot Rod hugged his sister. **"I know what it's like to have the Matrix inside you. I... became Rodimus Prime and for a time I was leader of the Autobots."** Bluebolt blinked her eyes. **"You, leader???"** Hot Rod grinned. Kup shooked his head. **"But you could remove the Matrix,"** She took hold of her brother and hugged back.**"when that thing tried to change me, the Matrix inside me...it felt my mind being pulled apart it took action and stopped that thing..."** Hot Rod looked at Kup and back at his sister. **"That thing you're talking about sister, it's name is Unicron. I defeated him when I became Rodimus Prime."** Bluebolt took another deep breath. **"but there was a price. The Matrix became a part of my Spark. I don't know what to do about this now. I've been trying to find a way to break this link. I have to give this piece of the Matrix back to Prime."** She shook her head. Everyone was taken back from what Bluebolt said about what happened to her. **"We will figure something out. Okay?"** Hot Rod helped his sister back up into a chair and looked at Kup. His dear old friend looked at both of them. He remembered how they've gotten through a lot of trouble back on Cybertron. **"We will get through this lass. We've been through tougher things than this, we are your friends and we are here for you!"** She looked around the room looking at old friends and new friends. **"You're right Kup, we will get through this and it's time I started to look ahead and not behind."** Hot Rod grined. **"You got that right sis and when we get to Earth I will introduce you to my other friends, Autobots and humans."** Everyone one agreed on that. **"To Earth and the Future."** **"To Earth and the Future"** Everyone shouted. Then the blue planet came into view and the beginning of Bluebolt's Adventures on Earth. 


End file.
